


summer in rome

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: surprisingly, eleonora finds herself spending time with edoardo during their summer break, and she finds herself falling for him in the time period they spent together.





	1. humidity

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: hey, your writing is amazing and you're awesome for taking the time to write prompts! If you want to write it, I'd love to read some soft™️ Edoardo and Eleonora content about them randomly meeting during the summer? Have a nice day x
> 
> — part one of the two-part series “summer in rome”

eleonora liked summer.

she liked the feeling of the sun on her, warming her up both internally and externally. she also liked the lively environment summer always brought to the streets of rome. this was her first summer back here since she moved, and it was the same atmosphere she loved as a little girl.

on one of the days, she decided to take a stroll out on central Rome, and watch the street performances and take photos of the scenery, which she would later have printed out and placed in a photo album which she named as _'summer ’18’_.

she smiled everywhere she went. because of the hectic school schedule she had as soon as she settled in, she didn’t really have the time to go outright-seeing, or got to reintroduce herself to the once-familiar places. but at that moment, it felt as though she was slowly starting to rediscover her home once more.

after about an hour or more of strolling around the city, ele decided to take a little break, and found herself at a café, reading one of her favourite classics, with a coffee in her hand. she folded her right leg over onto her left while leaning back a little, and sighed. now, this was the kind of de-stressing she needed. no school, no drama, no-

“well, if it isn’t the gorgeous eleonora sava.”

-edoardo?

hiding her face in her book, she scrunched her face up in annoyance. _just as i was finally at peace,_ she thought to herself sourly, before putting the book back down and looking at Lucifer himself, also known as edoardo incanti.

“eduardo.” she stated blandly, “still stalking me, i see.”

edo took a seat on the chair right opposite her. “i just couldn’t bare the thought of not seeing you all summer, so here i am.” he said charmingly, a gorgeous smile adorning his face.

the side of ele’s mouth quirked up in amusement. “what a sad thought indeed.” she said sarcastically. a waiter passed by, and edo called for him, and ordered a tea. once the waiter walked away, ele raised an eyebrow at him. “i didn’t peg you as a _tea_ type of person.” she said.

edo smiled, and leaned back into his chair. his leg almost brushed against her bare ones. “maybe stick around me this summer, and you’ll get to know more things about me.” he innocently said.

ele took off her heel and gently pushed edo’s extended leg away. “hm, maybe you shouldn’t try to _literally_ stick to me.” she said with a smile.

before edo could reply, a waiter had arrived with edo’s order. but this time, it was a different, and definitely younger one. and the sight of him made edo smile brightly. “cedric!” he got up from his chair, and once cedric had placed the tea on the table, he did a handshake with edo. “edo, my man.” he said, “it’s good to see you!”

“vice versa.” edo said, “your old man’s making you work for the summer, huh?” he sounded amused. the younger boy sighed. “yeah,” he muttered, “but at least only two days a week, and the afternoon shifts.” he explained. his attention was suddenly on ele, who was sitting there, quietly watching  the exchange.

“oh!” he blushed furiously. “i-i’m sorry, i didn’t realise you were on a-“

“absolutely not.” ele cut in, knowing exactly what he was thinking. “he invited himself to my table.” she sassed, but instead of sounding annoyed, she sounded amused.

edo winked at her. “as usual.” he said, and went on to introduce the two. “ele, this is cedric, and cedric, this is-“

“eleonora. _ciao_.” she introduced herself, and shook the boy’s hand. his face was still covered in a blush, which she found adorable.

before cedric could’ve said anything else, someone from inside the café called out for him, making him groan. “coming!” he yelled quickly, before turning back to ele and edo. “i gotta get back to cleaning, especially since peak hours are coming.” he said, and did his handshake with edo, before leaning down and kissing ele’s cheeks, and vice versa.

“ _ciao!_  come back anytime you want!” he bade them with a wave, before quickly walking back in.

edo sat back down. “you got the kid blushing like crazy.” he chuckled. “your beauty truly leave people star-struck.”

blushing, ele ignores his statement as instead, replies with a question. “you famous here, or something?” when edo laughed, her smile widened, and she leaned forward. “i’m serious! you seem to know everyone everywhere!”

the boy shrugged. “when your dad’s a man of power in Rome, you kinda get to know everyone.” he pointed towards the café. “cedric’s dad owns this place, and they have a few branches through Italy. my dad helped him start his business out.” he explained.

ele let out a low whistle. “i heard that Rome basically is ran through your family.” she said, and edo shrugged once more. “i guess you could say that. my blood line’s been here since the beginnings of Rome.”

the girl smirked. “think Nero could be your ancestor?” she joked, and edo rolled his eyes, but in a good-natured manner.

suddenly, an idea struck her. “so, you basically know your way in and out here?” she asked, and he nodded. “for sure. i’ve probably been on every street here.” he said.

ele bit her lip. she did want to explore Rome, but not get herself lost and killed in the process…. “tell you what.” ele sat up straight, making edo raise an eyebrow in curiosity. “how about you take me around Rome, show me unique places. whenever you’re free, of course.” ele offered. with literally all her friends out of the state and country, she had no one to turn to. plus, edo would be a good tour guide, given his family roots.

edo sat up straight immediately. “baby, my whole summer’s cleared up just for you.” he said, and ele rolled her eyes, and bit her lip to avoid a smile growing on her face. “well?” she prompted.

edo leaned in, and got closer to ele’s face. “consider me all yours this summer.” he breathed.

the weather had suddenly took a humid turn.


	2. when in rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly, eleonora finds herself spending time with edoardo during their summer break, and she finds herself falling for him in the time period they spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — prompt: hey, your writing is amazing and you're awesome for taking the time to write prompts! If you want to write it, I'd love to read some soft™️ Edoardo and Eleonora content about them randomly meeting during the summer? Have a nice day x
> 
> — part two of the two-part series “summer in rome”

edo had promised ele a tour of a lifetime. and he certainly delivered.

for the rest of the summer, they had gone further from the central of Rome, to smaller parts of it and the outskirts, where ele discovered many beautiful sites and monuments. edo had also taken her to a couple of historical and art museums.

it felt as if she hadn’t stopped snapping away. everything was so beautiful, so surreal, that she was afraid that the moment would slip away if she didn’t take a photo. and whenever they returned to the familiar streets of Rome, she immediately went into the shopping centre and got her photos developed, ready to be slipped into her photo album and described as well.

among those photos, there were several edo photos. some of them were him adorably wanting to be in the shots, while others were him being photographed unknowingly. they were the most perfect shots, though, since it was either him looking at a statue or a masterpiece, and putting his whole concentration on them. him being naturally photogenic wasn’t even a question.

ele printed those out as well, double copies; one for him, and one for her album.

there were also photos of them together. some were actually even taken by strangers who had surprised the duo by asking themselves if they’d like a photo. and admittedly, they were great photos. it was also probably the coincidental outfit matching and its colours that made them seem as though they were a couple.

a senior citizen had also complimented ele and edo, saying that they were a beautiful couple. she then went on to compare them to her own relationship with her late husband.

especially after that mini-storytelling, the two didn't have the hearts to let her know otherwise.

as the summer went on, ele admittedly started growing fond of edo. of course, there was the endless flirting, but he had been a good boy so far. and he wasn’t lying when he said that he knew and has been on every street there was in Rome. because at every restaurant or café the had gone to for either lunch or dinner, he knew at least one person there. or maybe someone who worked at the museums. he was also pretty informative himself, which led her to discover that he was in fact History major.

on one of the last few days of summer, edo and ele decided on going to the beach in the evening, just to take a stroll. the sky was a beautiful shade of brown. the breeze was getting slightly stronger, which was also an indication that summer was slowly coming to an end.

ele sighed, as the two sat on the brick wall, which was on the street right in front of the beach. they watched the calm sea. “i can’t believe summer is ending.” her tone gave it away that she was slightly sad, disappointed even. usually, she was upset because of the season change, but this time, it felt as though there was another aspect that made her upset as well.

edo nodded in agreement. he exhaled a breath he wasn’t even aware that he was holding. “sucks.” he muttered, “we’re gonna be back in school, and i have finals to worry about.”

“i’m pretty sure you’re like, a genius or something.” ele said, making edo laugh. “what makes you think so?”

ele smiled, and bumped her shoulder against his. “i’ve been with you basically everyday. i’ve been noticing things.” she shrugged.

the wind blew again, and this time, it was a lot stronger than usual. edo scooted closer to the girl. “i’m glad.” he replied, and without thinking, ele wrapped her arm around his, immediately feeling warmth. “i actually hate the cold.” she muttered, “explains why i love summer, i guess.”

“i can tell.” edo chuckled. he took off his signature leather jacket, and placed it around ele’s shoulders. she gave him a grin. “wow, edoardo incanti, giving me his only piece of clothing that matters to him?” she feigned surprise and innocent, and placed a hand on her chest. “i’m touched.”

edo smirked. “wow, eleonora sava, calling me by my actual name? i’m touched.” he mocked. “must be one of the things you’ve learnt about me.”

ele smiled. “definitely. it’ll be a hard thing to remember, though.” she joked, and edo let out a laugh that she had grown to really, really like. it was nice seeing edo smile for a change. he didn’t do it often while they were in school, but when he did (which was a lot these past few weeks), it was truly a sight to see.

“i like the way you’re looking at me.”

that made ele snap out of her trance, but her secret smile was still displayed on her face. “mm?” she hummed as a response.

edo had gone a lot closer to her. his eyes kept flicking from her own eyes, to her lips. “you know…” he muttered, “i hadn’t made a move on you at all.”

“i noticed,” she teased, “and i wonder why. don’t like me anymore?”

her breath hitched in her throat when edo’s nose brushed against her cheek. it suddenly hit her that they barely had any space left between them. “you know that it’s far from that.” his voice had turned sultry.

at that point, ele barely had control over her own actions. her eyes instinctively closed, as edo’s lips got dangerously close to her neck. “is that so?” she asked, trying to regain her power.

that was impossible, though. whenever edo wanted to dominate, he certainly did so. and ele wasn’t even resisting anymore.

ele suddenly felt cold when she couldn’t feel edo against her neck anymore. he was looking straight at her with an overwhelming emotion that made her want to look away.

but she didn’t.

“may i kiss you?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

her own lips grazed over his. “does that answer your question?” she whispered.

he kissed her, pouring every single emotion he felt with her into it. and she kissed back with the same amount of force.

she hadn’t realised how much she actually wanted, needed it, until in that moment. her arm went around his neck, while his hands had caught her face in between them.

it was the kiss of the summer, maybe even of the year.

when they broke apart for air, edo kissed her neck. “you know i’m _definitely_ not going to let this be just a summertime romance, right?”

ele smiled. “i sure as _hell_ wouldn’t let you let it be like that.”

maybe summer had come to an end, but it was the start of something even more special than that.


End file.
